


Of Red Robes and White Shirts

by louandhaz



Series: Kingsman Oneshots [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhaz/pseuds/louandhaz
Summary: Eggsy loves Harry's red robe.Harry loves Harry's white shirt. On Eggsy.





	Of Red Robes and White Shirts

** **Of Red Robes and White Shirts** **

Harry Hart is sex on legs. 

It’s not an uncommon thing when Kingsman staffs occasionally found Eggsy giving a lingering glance at the Head of the Round Table, even when their leader was walking away. In fact, those particular moments were the ones Eggsy tends to stare the longest because he had front view of Harry’s ass. The way his pressed and crisp suit fitted him so well, his carefully made hair and the way his glasses gave off the sexy but intelligent vibe, how can Eggsy _not_ look?

Although, Harry’s outfit at home was also a pleasure for the eyes. He loves seeing Harry in a suit, don't get him wrong, but Eggsy counts his lucky stars that he gets to see the soft Harry Hart, the one who wears cardigans inside their home. Sure they cost more than his mum’s old flat, but he can’t deny the material was comfortable against Eggsy’s cheeks whenever they cuddle on their couch. So warm and soft and fluffy. It’s like lying on a cloud.

His favorite clothing that he loves seeing Harry wear though, is the red robe.

When Harry had beaten up Dean’s goons, Eggsy had developed a crush that made him want to fall to his knees and give the man the best blowjob he could offer. That crush then grew into affection as he gets to know Harry more personally during his training. Ultimately, his feelings toward his mentor formed into love the moment he opened the door to Harry’s hospital room after he had woken up from his first coma.

The fact that he was wearing that red robe when Eggsy walked inside was a plus.

When he thought Harry had died, Eggsy had claimed the robe as his own. He loves the fact that now he gets to share it with Harry. Every time the man wears it in the morning or post sex, Eggsy couldn't help the feeling of joy that warms his heart (and dick).

So yes, Harry’s red robe is Eggsy’s favorite thing for Harry to wear.

*

Eggsy Unwin has the body of an Adonis and Harry Hart is a pervert.

He has a (very) young lover, who has the best cock to suck, the best pair of sensitive nipples to play with, and the best arse to fuck in. Eggsy’s groans and moans, hisses and whimpers, curses and begging, shouts and screams whenever Harry worships his body always make him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

The mornings when he wakes up to find the bruises and hickeys on his lover’s body, Harry always—shamefully yet proudly—feels like, as Eggsy would amusingly say, a filthy old man. But nothing will ever compare to him feeling like the _filthiest_, most perverted man Kingsman Agency could offer, except for when he sees Eggsy walking through the kitchen door with nothing but Harry’s white dress shirt.

His blonde hair was tousled and eyes still sleepy. The shirt was buttoned wrong, revealing the boy’s neck and chest which were full or marks Harry had made last night. The sleeves were longer than his hands and the rest only covers half of his thighs, as if teasing him. He was the perfect form of deliciousness and Harry did not think it was possible to get hard so fast.

Eggsy hadn’t even finished greeting him good morning when Harry turned the stove off to maul his boy right there on the kitchen floor.

The thing is, Harry Hart does love having his darling boy wear Kingsman suits, particularly ones measured by himself. And despite his denial, he is very fond of Eggsy’s style of clothing. His ridiculous caps, jackets and shoes, especially the ones with wings on them, are what makes them Eggsy and he loves them.

He also loves it when Eggsy’s spread out naked on their bed and beneath him.

Eggsy in _Harry's_ clothing though, especially in his white shirt that makes him look all the more enticing, is probably his favorite clothing for his boy to wear. With the condition of him being the only spectator, of course.

.

.

**End.**


End file.
